slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Granny (character)
"Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" ― Granny Greta Demise aka Granny, is the titular/main antagonist in the game and one of the only enemies in the entire game, the other being the spider. There is also the crow or spectral rats. She is also the mother of Slendrina's Mom, and the maternal grandmother of Slendrina. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, forcing them to avoid her in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. Granny was born on June 6 1800, her real name being Greta Gertrude Reaper. She was the daughter of John Reaper, a planter and slave owner, and his wife Gertrude (Skelton) Wayles. Greta grew up and had many siblings. Greta was well educated, and she eventually met Gregory Demise, aka Grandpa. Greta married Gregory on January 20 1826, and then they would have a daughter named Angeline, on October 13 1826, but sadly, Gregory was killed shortly after. Granny moved to another house, where she raised Angeline alone. Angeline's cousins were upset at the fact while everyone in the family had black hair and pale skin, Angeline had cream white skin, and red hair. Angeline met a boy named Simon Slender, who was an orphan, and liked spending time in the woods. Granny took Simon in, and Angeline and Simon would later marry. Granny became the maternal grandmother to twin girls, Selena and Ann Slender.Angelene was born in Granny's house then Angelene at the age 17 she fall in love with Simon.But Agelene before giving birth to Slendrina was bitten by a cursed dog with red eyes Granny is equipped with a seemingly endless supply of Bear Traps, which she will place down to try and catch the Player, making him focus more on where he is walking instead of looking for items. Granny's origin, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in-game. Her house is found isolated in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity. It is also possible that Slendrina is possessing the body of Granny to try to kill the player. Her hazy white (red if the Player is holding the Teddy or has killed her pet, the Spider) eyes which glow in the darkness exclude the possibility of her being a human. Her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Granny may have killed a Previous Victim judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house. For more information, go to Previous Victim. Appearence Granny is represented as an ugly, demented old woman. She has a long, dirty face, some gray hair that goes back, white eyes with a bloody rim, bloody teeth, and a dirty gray nightgown. She also holds a bloody baseball bat which she shows no hesitation towards using as a weapon. Behavior When the game starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. She will usually spend a couple of seconds there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) and then Granny will move around the house randomly, looking in different rooms, searching for the Player. Granny can go to most places in the house, except for the tunnels. She will never wander into the Special Room on her own. However, she will go there if a noise is made, or if she chases the Player there. She will mainly wander along the Ground Floor area or Walk-In Closet area whilst rarely going to the Basement, Garage or Attic on her own, making these areas slightly safer to venture to. Although Granny starts at a slow walking pace, she will begin running if she is made aware of the Player's presence. If a sound is made from either interacting with environmental hazards or dropping an item, Granny will immediately become aware of the exact position the sound was made and move towards it. Granny has varying eyesight dependent on a few factors. The easier the difficulty, the lower her base view range will be. Crouching will significantly reduce it (often times leading to her completely ignoring the Player crouching in front of her on easier difficulties). Additionally, it can be reduced even further by being inside of a hiding place, namely the crawlspaces that Granny can't enter. As a result, Granny is almost completely blind to the Player's presence when they are inside tunnels. If Granny spots the Player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. Granny will always speak/laugh when she has finished investigating, then lay a Bear Trap the next time she stops moving. Once she has caught the Player, they will be forced to face her, and she will scream and hit them with her bloodied baseball bat. The impact of the hit will knock them unconscious immediately, and they will wake up in the Starting Bedroom on the next Day. If Granny spots the Player attempting to hide inside a Bed, Cabinet, Chest, or the Car, she will not be easily fooled. In the case of Beds, she will attack them using an alternate jumpscare animation where she drops to the ground and lunges at the Player. In any other case, she will instead forcefully remove the Player from their hiding spot before whacking them with her bat. If the Player is holding the Teddy, Granny will follow the Player like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. The same thing happens if the Player kills her pet Spider by shooting it with the Shotgun, but this effect fades shortly after occurring. Death When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, locked in the active Sauna for 15 seconds, or run over by the Car, Granny will be knocked out for a period of time. This lasts for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. If she is shot with the Shotgun or is caught in a Gasoline Can explosion, she will be knocked out for 30 extra seconds with the exception of Extreme mode, which will grant 15 extra seconds. At the beginning of each Day, Granny will spawn in the Basement. Once she has been knocked out, Granny has four possible respawning spots. On the blood stain in the Basement. Bedroom 2 next to the Static Table. Living Room in front of TV Table. Secret Area Middle Floor opposite the Meat Room. If the Teddy is placed in the crib in the Baby Room while Granny is awake, she will respawn in the Basement. The same happens when placing the Book on the pedestal behind the bookshelf. Trivia Granny is slendrina's grandmother! Many fans say that granny is the mother of slendrina but she's the mother of Angelene, Slendrina's mom Granny could've been voiced by Dvloper possibly Granny's appearance has been updated numerous times throughout the game's development. Her original texture in Version 1.0 was very flat and had almost no shading, save for the edges of her dress. She did not have legs until Version 1.2. This was only apparent when looking at her while she was walking down a staircase or when hiding under Beds. Her texture received much darker shading in Version 1.3, especially around her arms, the back of her head, and the bottom of her dress. Some blood was added, most noticeably dripping out of her mouth on to the front of her dress. Her texture's shading was updated again in Version 1.6, where it was smoothed out to prevent some significant visual oddities around her arms. Interestingly enough, she still uses her old texture in the car escape cutscene, for some reason. In light of the Christmas spirit, she was given a Santa hat. This model used for this hat is found on the Unity Asset Store under the name Ultimate Hat: Santa. She is given an alternate texture in Nightmare, where her skin is much darker and cracked/damaged, as well as her dress taking on a bit of a reddish tinge. If you're lucky, sometimes even if Granny sees you hide under a bed or inside the car, she will not knock you out. Instead, she will just stand there and walk away after a few moments. This seems to happen at complete random, probably meaning it's a bug or oversight in her AI. Also, Granny sometimes won't knock the Player out even if she had already seen the Player in front of her. (A video of this can be seen here.) However, this seems to very rarely happen now ever since Update 1.6, suggesting that the developer may have patched it up a bit. Granny sometimes has trouble with opening and closing doors. Sometimes, it shuts before she can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers collision with the door, sending her flying backwards. This only happens with the door between the Dining Room and the Backyard and the door between the Baby Room and Jail, as those are the only doors which automatically close and lock when she is not using them. Granny has physical collision with her own Bear Traps and Bell Alarms, but she can't trigger either of them. When moving into Bear Traps, she will usually flip them over, especially if she lays them down when running. Although Granny doesn't make noise when walking over a Bell Alarm, she can still be seen slightly levitating off the ground when walking over them. She will sometimes manage to get the Player through a wall if her bat is sticking through it and she is on the other side, commonly with the Basement wall or the wall between the Backyard and Dining Room. This also happens occasionally if she spots the Player through a gap in door frames. More is seen on Weak Walls. In Version 1.0, Granny had a few minor differences in her animations. Her walking animation was noticeably more awkward, as her head bobbed back and forth as she walked. When she hit players with her bat, she would lower her arm back to her side very very slowly. This was sped up in future versions. Sometimes when making a noise to try and attract Granny to a very far away location, she will lose interest before she arrives at her destination. This is especially common on Easy mode due to her slow speed, meaning the Player will often have to drop an item multiple times to get her attention. She also has an annoying habit of sometimes opening a door of a room where noise was made but not investigating it, which can be dangerous for the Player. Reference and Notes! https://granny.fandom.com/wiki/Granny_(character)[[Category:Characters]] Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Killers Category:Granny